


Did You Really Think I Didn't Notice?

by brennalee6295



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, CPR, Comfort, Denial, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Passing Out, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennalee6295/pseuds/brennalee6295
Summary: Pete finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together when he happens to glimpse at Patrick's bare torso on the way back into the bathroom of their shared hotel room. Things escalate and truths are found out... with consequences.--------------------------------This is just the ramblings of my mind unless you want this to be made more into a storyline.Let me know.





	Did You Really Think I Didn't Notice?

Patrick walks into the bathroom, turns on the water, strips, and gets covered in water before he can even remember that he forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. Sure, he’s shared many an intimate encounter with his bandmates, but that was before he was _aware_ of himself. He never realized how inadequate he was as a fellow human being.

 

Looking into the mirror-after dropping trow-he can fully understand his previous mistakes. His eyes immediately go to his stomach and waist, pinching at himself and finding all the flaws he is extremely surprised he never thought were there before. How could he have been so stupid? He leaves marked bruises from pinching himself in those spots. Adding to around his sides, his stomach, his chest, his thighs, his… everywhere. He never realized that his middle… his being, seemed to occupy the entirety of the bathroom. 

 

Yet, he would get, not flashes, but moments of clarity, where he would intelligently look at himself and realize that these thoughts were disordered, but he couldn’t believe those _intelligent_ doubts. His _correctly disordered_ mind would manipulate, trick, and ensure that that frame of mind was the ONLY frame of mind in his head. 

 

He walks out of the steamed up room with hella of a lot more bruises than when he entered and a towel wrapped around his neck and draped around as much of his body as he could manage, with a small hotel towel. After opening the door and peeking out, he meekly peers around the corner to the two double beds and sees Pete occupied with the television.

 

After opening the door fully, he walks out and, as nonchalantly as he could manage, grabs his night-ware, and heads back into the bathroom so that he could change in private and spare his best friend the horror of possibly witnessing his body. 

 

Pete glances over at the towel whipping and his friend, almost, running back into the bathroom as though it was a designated safe zone like when they were kids and playing tag. He wouldn’t normally think much of the action, however, Pete noticed an alarming difference in his bandmate and best friend that he has only ever seen through a youtube video update. 

 

Patrick is losing weight.

 

Too fast.

 

After only 7 weeks on the road, Patrick went from being a healthy father with a little to give around the edges, to Soul Punk Patrick.

 

Pete knows how well Soul Punk Patrick went. It ended in a hospital stay.

 

Once Patrick is fully clothed in his sleep-ware, he slowly steps out of the bathroom.

 

“All yours, dude,” Patrick says as though he had rehearsed the sentence.

Pete notices.

 

With a concerned look, that doesn’t get unnoticed from Patrick, he steps into the small bathroom and tries to clean, both the grime of the day’s business, and his own mind from himself through the downpour of fresh water from the shower-head. 

 

Patrick takes the time he has to arrange his belongings that have magically scattered throughout the hotel room. Once he is satisfied, he slides into the, surprisingly, comfortable sheets and pulls out his phone to occupy himself until Pete reemerges.

 

Patrick must have been more tired than he though because he is startled awake by Pete touching his shoulder asking if he is awake.

 

“Wha?”

 

Pete looks a little worried and responds, “dude, its, like 11:30 at night, we were gonna watch a movie tonight cause we didn’t have an early wake-up tomorrow”

 

Patrick shows a moment of confusion and then quickly covers it up, “Oh - right, well, if your ass didn’t take too long in the shower,” he tries, but fails, to joke with Pete.

 

Pete can’t stop peering at him with the creased brow that is unmistakable for concern.

 

“You just woke up from, like, a 12 hour sleep,” he pauses to look at his phone, “not even 7 hours ago.”

 

Patrick tries to laugh it off.

 

“No! You don’t get to dismiss this… even if it is just a cold. You just sat on the bus either playing video games or messing around on your computer which doesn’t qualify you to be tired enough to doze off in five minutes while I take a shower and blame it on being _exhausted from a sniffle,_ ” Pete yells with fury. 

 

Patrick can’t help but think that this has been building up in his friend’s conscious for a while now.

 

“I’m not dealing with this right now,” Patrick goes to walk out from the room and stands up from the bed but is stopped short from a fuzziness around the periphery of his sight that builds to fading blackness accompanied with roaring in his ears and a persistent coldness starting in his limbs and entering his torso that ends with his reality going black.

 

Pete immediately goes from frustration and anger to confusion and immediately to worry as he witnesses Patrick’s face fade from his own form of anger to an alarming form of blankness.

“PATRI-” he is cut off by his own actions of catching Patrick before he hits the floor and maneuvering him to a safe position of the ground.

 

“Rick? Rick, dude, look at me.”

 

Pete goes from shock to frantic in a matter of seconds.

 

“Patrick! Fucking look at me dude. I swear to God…”

 

Pete moans when he goes to listen to his friends breath and finds none. His CPR training kicks and and he feels for a pulse, which he finds.

 

“oh my- thank god- what do I do now?” He ask himself and remembers that he should just breath for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
